Rainbow in Your Eyes
by Varnatsu
Summary: Mata indah itu menarik perhatiannya. Mata yang membuatnya tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaanya lagi. Kage x Fem!Hinata. Songfic "Pelangi di Matamu" by Jamrud.


Bagi Kageyama, Hinata dengan mata yang berkilauan itu, adalah keindahan. Keindahan yang membuatnya membuat segala kata yang ingin diucapkan mendadak menghilang tanpa bekas, otaknya membeku, dan rasa canggung merajai batinnya.

 **Rainbow in Your Eyes**

Songfic "Pelangi di Matamu" by Jamrud

Pair: Kageyama Tobio x Fem!Hinata Shouyou

Original Story : Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

 _enjoy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sabtu malam. Keduanya duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe kecil di ujung kota Miyagi. Cafe itu sepi. Tak terlalu banyak pengunjung meski esok hari adalah hari libur. Memang, Kageyama sengaja memilih tempat yang demikian. Agar mereka tidak terlalu terganggu oleh riuh orang-orang pada malam itu. Kageyama ingin menikmati malamnya berdua, dengan Hinata, dalam keadaan yang menenangkan.

Hinata Shouyou - gadis mungil yang sudah sekian lama menarik perhatiannya - kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dia memakai dress one piece berwarna krem muda dengan sebuah pita hitam yang melingkar manja di pinggangnya dan membuatnya terlihat begitu manis di mata Kageyama. Dia sedang memakan kue pesanannya dengan pandangan mata yang terus berpindah gugup antara Kageyama – kue – dan pemandangan cafe.

Bukan hal yang salah jika Hinata terlihat agak canggung hari ini, karena Kageyama juga. Bahkan lebih. Dan memang seharusnya lebih. Akibat kejadian tadi di sekolah – di mana dia tak sengaja menemukan buku nota Kageyama yang ternyata penuh sekali dengan tulisan namanya – membuat keduanya jadi serba salah tingkah. Akhirnya, Kageyama pun memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya, dengan – mengajak Hinata makan malam berdua.

Kageyama melirik jam. Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak mereka sampai di Cafe tersebut. Setelah mereka berunding soal pesanan mereka, selanjutnya, tak ada lagi percakapan yang keluar sama sekali. Keduanya bungkam. Bahkan Hinata yang biasanya berisik seperti hujan badai kini mendadak tak bersuara sedikitpun.

Semula, Kageyama berharap agar Hinata sedikit memulai percakapan, karena memang dia lebih ahli dalam hal itu. Tapi ternyata, sang surai senja justru memilih diam. Dan Kageyama mulai resah untuk menantikannya.

Baik, memang Kageyama _dia_ – lah yang memulai percakapan. Seharusnya itu adalah tugasnya. Karena memang Kageyama yang pertama mengambil inisiatif untuk mengajak Hinata makan malam hari itu. Tapi ia tak bisa, bibirnya terasa kaku, isi kepalanya pun sudah ia putar-putar begitu keras hanya untuk menemukan bahan pembicaraan yang bagus, tapi Kageyama sama sekali tak punya kemampuan itu.

Terkadang dia heran, bagaimana orang –orang bisa dengan mudahnya menemukan percakapan di saat suasana sedang canggung? Apa ada trik khusus? Bagaimana cara merangkai kata yang bagus agar suasana menjadi lebih hangat? Apa yang harus kita lakukan agar kita tidak salah bicara? Diam – diam dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Rasa-rasanya, jam dinding yang ada di atas kepala mereka sedang tertawa melihat kebodohannya.

.

.

 _Ada yang lain di senyummu_

 _Yang membuat lidahku gugup tak bergerak_

 _._

 _._

Hinata menaruh garpu bekas gigitan terakhir kuenya. Sejenak mereka bertemu pandang, tak sengaja. Senyum mengembang pelan di wajah yang bersemu merah, dan ternyata batin Kageyama belum siap melihat itu. Semula, ia bermaksud menanyakan apakah Hinata menginginkan makanan yang lain, tapi senyum itu secepat kilat membekukan lidahnya. Manis. Adiktif. _Indah_.

.

.

 _Ada pelangi di bola matamu_

 _._

 _._

Kalau kau ingin bertanya, apa bagian terfavorit Kageyama dari Hinata, jawabannya adalah mata. Tidak, bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai bagian Hinata yang lain. Dia menyukai semuanya. Senyum, bibir, jari, kulit, bahkan kunci kudanya. Hanya saja, mata itu lah yang sudah berhasil perampas habis udara di dada Kageyama selama ini. Mata senja yang membuat Kageyama terus menerus menantikan datangnya pagi hari setiap malam datang. Mata senja yang ingin membuatnya melihatnya lagi, lagi dan _lagi_. Mata senja itu berkilauan, dan entah kenapa, seperti ada sesuatu yang lain di sana.

Pelangi.

Kageyama tidak yakin apakah itu hanya halusinasinya semata atau bukan. Tapi bola mata karamel itu seakan mengandung warna semu pelangi di dalamnya. Mereka berbinar-binar. Membuat dada Kageyama sesak tanpa alasan. Bola blueberry meremang, mengarah kepada tangan Hinata yang mengepal di samping piring. Pemiliknya sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk jus dan meminumnya. Kembali mata senja itu bergerak agitatif, mengamati balok-balok es yang bergoyang tak nyaman di dalam gelas.

.

.

 _Yang memaksa diri_

.

.

Entah sihir apa yang digunakan Hinata hingga membuatnya seperti ini. Setelah semua obrolan yang sudah dipersiapkannya seharian menguap tanpa bekas hingga semua terasa begitu canggung dan kosong, kini, hanya karena mata itu, ada sebuah kata baru yang muncul dalam diri Kageyama. Dia datang dengan tiba-tiba. Memberontak. Mendesak dari dalam kerongkongan. Mengumpul di pangkal lidah dan memaksa untuk keluar. Mendorong titik kulminasi ketahanan Kageyama. Hingga tanpa sadar, tangan Kageyama meraih Hinata.

Gadis yang bersangkutan terkejut.

"Kageya-"

"Hinata."

Suara Hinata langsung membeku di udara begitu Kageyama memotong. Mata biru blueberry memandangnya lekat. Sang gadis terlihat kebingungan dengan datangnya sentuhan yang tiba-tiba. Tapi dia membiarkan jemari Kageyama tetap berada di sana. Tak ada tanda-tanda ingin melepaskan sama sekali.

.

.

' _tuk bilang..._

 _._

 _._

Kageyama tidak sanggup lagi menahan tekanan itu. Dia meledak.

 _Aku sayang padamu..._

" _Suki da_.."

.

.

.

 **Notes :**

 **aku tau ini terlalu ooc /menangos**


End file.
